


And meanwhile,

by oscura



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscura/pseuds/oscura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au in which Roxy gets some help from Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And meanwhile,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannieMaryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannieMaryam/gifts).



 

This rip was probably on purpose.


End file.
